A devilish bet
by terminatorluvr
Summary: all our couples have hit a massive rock in their relationship and cannot find any excitement so Ryou holds a meeting and suggests that they all sleep with whomever they want, whenever they want and the pair that falls in love can remain a professional couple after the bet is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A devilish bet**

**The mews, Masaya, Ryou, Keichiiro and the aliens sat around a large table. During the week the entire group who were in a relationship had been having problems with their sex life.**

"**Ok so you know why we're here" Ryou began calmly gazing at everyone around the table "all of us are complaining of not having a good sex life in our relationships and so I have come up with a plan that may be able to solve the problem".**

**This caught everyone's attention but especially Kisshu and Zakuro in particular. "And how do you plan to do so?" Zakuro asked calmly tossing her hair over her shoulder. Ryou smirked slightly aware that Zakuro would have asked that anyway. "for the entire year this month, I declare everyone can sleep with whomever they want, whenever they want with no strings attached and if anyone falls in love during this time they can remain a proper couple after the year is up!" Ryou said smoothly.**

**Now this made everyone rather eager and concoct several ideas of their own. After 5 minutes Ryou said "all in favor" to which everyone yelled "hell yeah!" apart from lettuce who had turned bright red from the shock. After the meeting Kisshu immediately grabbed Ichigo who yelled in shock from being grabbed. **

"**At last now's my chance to steal her away!" Kisshu thought to himself and turned to smirk at Masaya who already looked slightly annoyed at the green haired alien clutching Ichigo. "Hey pretty boy!" Kisshu yelled attracting Masaya's attention "I hope you realize that I'll do anything to make Ichigo mine for real this time!" Kisshu laughed.**

**That evening**

**Ichigo closes her front door and calls out "I'm home" with an exhausted tone but to her surprise no lovey dovey answer from her mother or over dramatic answer from her father replies back. "That's odd usually Dad runs in and hugs me to death or pesters me about my day, and Mum hugs me and asks me to help her make dinner" Ichigo mumbles. She walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the kitchen table and reads it to herself. **

_**Dear Ichigo,**_

_**Your father and I have gone on a holiday to a hot spring resort in Okinawa for 3 weeks, There is some money to buy groceries of your choice to make dinner until we return and a pot of beef stew on the cooker for your dinner tonight. Be a good girl and do your chores or Papa and I will be mad when you we return IS THAT CLEAR YOUNG LADY!**_

_**Lots of Love Papa & Mama**_

"**What the hell? Seriously!" Ichigo yells crossly and heats up the beef stew and then she begins to get out a bowl and spoon to eat it with. While enjoying her mother's home cooking Ichigo begins to enjoy the peace and quiet of not being bugged by her over protective father and lovey dovey mother. **

**After finishing her meal and washing her dishes, Ichigo makes her way upstairs and fills the bath. "Ahh nothing like a warm bath after a long day!" Ichigo sighs stretching and begins to undress. Luckily she had left Masha in her room and he was asleep so he wouldn't bother her; after all he was cute but pestered her quite a lot during the day.**

**Suddenly**

**A pair of hands grabs Ichigo's breasts from behind shocking her, then a familiar voice says "oh they're so perky and big, who knew you had such a great figure kitten!" Ichigo's face turns red and she turns around to see a green haired alien behind her smirking.**

"**Kiiisssshhhuuuuuuu!" Ichigo screams loudly slapping the Alien hard sending him flying into the bathwater. He reappeared 5 mins later with a rather pissed off look on his face "What the hell kitten, I only came to visit you since your parents are away!?" Kisshu yelled. **

"**H…how did you know that?" Ichigo stammers nervously, Kisshu face palms his hand and sighs exasperatedly "Oh gee I dunno maybe from that note on the kitchen table!" Kisshu yells crossly. Ichigo suddenly feels guilty and she grabs a towel and tugs on Kisshu's wet shirt causing him to look at her with a surprised look.**

"**I…I um…I'm sorry Kisshu I thought you were up to no good in my house" Ichigo mumbles shyly. Kisshu smiles gently and pats her head gently "it's ok kitten you reacted towards your instincts and I respect that" and with that he hugs her gently but Ichigo doesn't push him away and enjoys the warmth of his body.**

"**Look Kisshu, let me make it up to you, do you wanna bathe with me?" Ichigo says shyly her face a slight hint of red from embarrassment. "I'd be honored my little Koneko-chan" Kisshu teases gently. 5 mins later the pair are soaking in a warm bath with bubbles and facing each other from opposite sides of the bathtub. "Tell me why we're not leaning against each other?" Kisshu mumbles sulkily "cos then I can't look at you" Ichigo giggles to which Kisshu turns red but agrees. **

"**Y'know Kisshu you have a great figure and such pretty eyes" Ichigo says kindly scrubbing herself with a sponge flashing Kisshu a dazzling smile. Kisshu turns red at the compliment and sighs deeply then clears his throat "And you have pretty eyes too Koneko chan, aswell as lovely hair and a great body!" he teases. "You tease!" Ichigo giggles splashing Kisshu with water and Kisshu joins in playfully.**

**At Masaya's**

**Masaya and Mint are sitting on the sofa watching the T.V and feeling awkward about each other's company. "I bet Kisshu has already gotten to Ichigo" Mint sighs sipping her tea slowly to which Masaya turns to her worriedly. "What do you mean? Ichigo wouldn't do that not until I have her first!" Masaya bursts out frustrated. **

"**Don't count on it Romeo!" Mint chuckles agitating Masaya "Kisshu has more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match!" At that moment Masaya pushes Mint onto the sofa cushions and her teacup falls onto the carpet but Masaya ignores it.**

"**You always act high and mighty, like miss know-it-all and I'm sick of it quite frankly!" Masaya spat angrily. Mint begins to tremble; she had never seen Masaya this angry before and it scared her a great deal. "Please don't hurt me Masaya I'm sorry!" Mint says fearfully.**

"**I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanna teach you what it's like to be with a man baby!" Masaya smirks deviously and with that he carries her up to his room and locks the door. He then throws Mint on the bed and removes his shirt sending a chill down Mints spine.**

"**No Masaya, don't please don't!" Mint begs trying hard not to cry but she felt her eyes stinging. "Mint I just want you to experience it so relax!" Masaya says sternly and Mint obeys calmly. **

**Masaya begins by untying Mints hair and letting her ebony locks fall to her shoulders. She gazed at him with her big brown eyes and Masaya smiled gently at her now that she had quieted down. "See I'm gonna be gentle babe" Masaya said kissing her neck and undoing the buttons to her blouse. "Masaya…Masaya" Mint panted which made Masaya happy but he was angry that Ichigo would never make that sound for him. He pulled off Mints clothes and she lay on the bed startled at his change in behavior in her underwear.**

"**Masaya what's wrong, why are you so mad?" Mint said fearfully to which Masaya felt guilty. "It's nothing just bad memories" Masaya reassured her and pressed his body close to the Lorikeet girls body. "She's so small I guess that's why she acts so bossy all the time" Masaya thought to himself. **

"**How could Ichigo not want this?" Mint thought "but I guess I can have him if he falls for me after the year is up!" Mint giggled to herself and kissed Masaya deeply as his fingers edged towards her underwear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas on how to have fun

_**Ideas of how to have fun**_

**Mint was clinging to the bed sheets as Masaya licked and sucked on her pussy and clit. "Oh…oh Masaya this is great…oh" Mint panted filled with lust and arousal. "You taste good down here Mint" Masaya teased lustfully.**

**Little did the pair know that the dog was sitting at the door watching with his mouth hanging wide open like a barn door; He was unused to seeing his master sleep with a girl so forcefully and with so much energy. **

**At Ichigo's house**

**Ichigo and Kisshu had gotten out of the bath and Kisshu was now sitting on Ichigo's bed with his back turned as she changed into her pink strawberry PJ's. "Ok I'm done" Ichigo said buttoning up her pajama shirt. **

**Suddenly Kisshu grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed shocking Ichigo; she landed with a flop and a thump. Kisshu gazed down at Ichigo from his hands and knees and smirked deviously which gave Ichigo an uneasy shiver down her spine.**

"**Um Kisshu what are you up to?" Ichigo said nervously "You're my little kitty and I'm the horny little devil elf whose going to devour you!" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo turned red and turned away not looking Kisshu in the eyes.**

_**At Zakuro's**_

**Zakuro was not only the eldest but the most daring mew of all she had taken Pai and Ryou with her over to her house leaving Lettuce to go after Keichiiro. Pai was looking forward to this but still remained cool and collected over it. Ryou had a slight smirk on his face and loads of perverse thoughts were running through his head and his laughing was beginning to creep the other two out. **

"**This is my room boys" Zakuro said opening the big white doors to her room; the 2 men gasped their mouths hanging open in amazement. The room had purple and gold wallpaper with a red bed with frilly cushions. There was a big mirror and a dressing table with a mirror, and best of all a balcony. **

"**Showers that way" Zakuro said smiling pointing to a large on suite bathroom that was white to make it stand out from the dark colored room. The two men showered separately one at a time and Zakuro changed into a black lingerie dress top and panties which had fine lace on it. Her long hair fell across her chest and back making her look sexier than ever.**

**Ryou approached her first and kissed Zakuro deeply to which Zakuro accepted and returned more passionately causing him to blush deeply. Pai kissed Zakuro's back and fondled her softly to get her into the mood; Zakuro couldn't deny she loved this completely even if it meant sleeping with Lettuce's boyfriend.**

_**At Purin's **_

**Purin was exhausted and her siblings were pestering her nonstop and she was reaching breaking point. "Onee-chan please make more food" Heidi begged pulling at her sisters trouser leg, her brothers were fighting again but she didn't have the energy to make them stop. **

"**Guys…" She began but began to feel faint before she hit the floor she felt warm, gentle arms catch her in midair. "Taru-taru" Purin said in shock but leaned against him "Geez Purin you look awful I'm glad I showed up" He said groaning crossly.**

**He turned to her siblings and produced some take away Chinese food "Ok kids eat this then get ready for bed, your poor sister is exhausted from you infernal racket and pestering now scram!" Taruto said crossly and the kids were quick to obey. **

"**T…thanks Taruto, I was thinking it was starting to look bleak" Purin mumbled to which Taruto picked her up bridal style and walked outside. "Taruto what about my siblings?" she cried worriedly "Let me take care of them" a familiar voice said "Ms. Rosbe" Purin said in shock.**

"**I'll take care of your siblings while you get some needed rest, and thank you Taruto for making sure of that" Ms. Rosbe said kindly. "Can do lady" Taruto said slyly and teleported away with Purin.**

_**At Serenity**_

"**Taruto why am I at your ship?" Purin asked curiously to which Taruto took her to his room and put the teleport lock on it so nobody could get in or out. "Now I get to have you all to myself Purin" Taruto smirked deviously to which Purin freaked out.**

"**W…wait Taruto I'm still only 8 years old I can't do those things yet!" Purin wailed fearfully attempting to escape to which Taruto grabbed her and embraced her from behind which shocked her deeply.**

"**Why...why do you always run away from me when I try to hold you and when you get familiar with me you do it at the wrong time?" Taruto said crossly. Purin blushed and went stiff unable to move trying to come up with an answer to Taruto's question.**

"**Taruto I do love you but I don't want to have babies now I'm too young!" Purin said tearfully. "Take this" Taruto said kindly and passed her a red pill with a vertical yellow stripe down the middle. "What is it?" Purin asked curiously as she swallowed it "Birth control" Taruto said to which Purin turned red with embarrassment.**

"**Eh you have stuff like this?" Purin said with a lot of shock in her voice "what you don't think abortions and such exist on our planet? Thanks for being so quick to judge!" Taruto snapped crossly. Purin was shocked but also touched that Taruto cared so much for her and leaned forward and clung to his shirt. **

"**Hey what the…?" Taruto said embarrassed By Purin's actions towards him "I want you Taruto" Purin said gazing at him with her big brown eyes. Taruto turned red but was actually bouncing off the walls with happiness deep down. "Ok but I won't be gentle just cos you're a kid" Taruto said firmly trying to look cool. **

_**Later**_

**Taruto was in his normal outfit but Purin was wearing a laced vest and panties and looked very uneasy about the situation. "Ok have you swallowed the pill" Taruto said firmly looking deeply into her eyes to which Purin nodded wildly quite embarrassed at his approach to her. **

**Taruto began kissing Purin's neck which she began to enjoy and held her close to him. Purin held him close too and he pushed her onto the bed so that he was on top of her, the joy that Purin felt as he embraced her was like a dream and she wanted it to last. **

_**After**_

**Purin was lying on the bed wearily and fell asleep from exhaustion and Taruto was filled with pleasure and surprise. "So that's why Kisshu sleeps with Ichigo so much, can't blame him" Taruto said and found some Pajama's and put them on so he could enjoy a peaceful nap.**

**During his nap Purin snuggled into his chest which made him blush but he was happy that she wanted to be close to him. "My Purin…" Taruto whispered and fell asleep holding Purin close to his chest. **

**At one point Purin woke up to get a drink and saw Taruto's smiling face but was very quiet as to not wake him up and crawled back into bed with him as she didn't wish to disturb his peaceful slumber "Poor Taruto works so hard and he needs the sleep" she said stroking his face gently. **


	3. Learning to be bold a new task ahead

_**Learning to be bold; a daring task ahead**_

"**Ok Ichigo you sure about this I mean you really love Kisshu don't you" Ryou says firmly "yes but he came up with this plan anyway right?" Ichigo said rubbing his crotch to which Ryou turned red and nodded. Ichigo kissed his cheek and ran on ahead while Ryou walked behind blushing. Ichigo was wearing a black bando top which made her breasts look perky even though were already big, she was also wearing a pair of blue denim mini shorts and white sandals. Instead of having 2 bunches Ichigo had her hair lose for a change which she enjoyed. **

"**Hey Ichigo c'mere a sec" Ryou called to her to which Ichigo walked over shyly "yeah Ryou mmf" Ichigo said but was cut off by a passionate kiss by Ryou leaving her speechless. Ichigo could only cling to his top for support as he entered his tongue and entwined it with her hers then finally released Ichigo who was left panting and leaning on Ryou for support. "Wow Ryou that…that was deep" Ichigo panted heavily "glad you enjoyed it cos there's more to come" Ryou teased eyeing Ichigo's chest which made her blush. Unaware of the fact that she was being watched Ichigo followed Ryou to the spot where they would be making out in private. **

"**So he turns you on eh kitten well I worked my ass off to get you to show some interest so now way am I backing off now" Kisshu snarled crossly who had been watching the whole thing and was entranced by Ichigo's date attire but was only mad that she wore it for Ryou and not her. "Time to see if Kitten likes a three way" Kisshu said deviously licking his lips and teleported. Suddenly Ichigo looked at the roof where Kisshu had been "hey Ichigo you ok?" Ryou asked worriedly "no nothing it's just I thought I sensed Kisshu but I was mistaken" Ichigo said running up to Ryou and taking his hand.**

_**Later**_

**Ichigo's bando is below her breasts and her boobs are being sucked on by Ryou "Mmm I like your boobs Ichigo they're so big" Ryou teased to which Ichigo turned red and looked away. "Oh Ryou don't tease me its mean" Ichigo moaned her cheeks turning red with embarrassment "Hey kitten I didn't know you liked Blondie too" a familiar voice sounding pissed off voice said from behind them. Ichigo's blood turned to ice when she saw Kisshu standing there emitting a black aura of pure rage at the sight of Ryou and Ichigo making out. "Um Kisshu I can explain" Ichigo began nervously playing with her fingers to which Ryou became slightly worried too as he was only human even if he could transform into a cute grey cat with a green bandana. "I'll forgive you Koneko-chan but only if I can join in too or I'll punish you severely later" Kisshu says slyly eyeing Ichigo's fabulous body for himself. Ichigo has to agree or suffer at Kisshu's wrath the next time they slept together. **

_**10 mins later**_

**Kisshu is penetrating Ichigo from on top of his lap and is fondling her chest to which Ichigo is thoroughly enjoying. She moans loudly and Kisshu is forced to kiss her to stifle her moans so they don't attract attention. "Keep at it alto if you wanna be part of this whole activity" Kisshu teases releasing Ichigo so she can breathe. Although it is degrading and slightly humiliating, Ryou has transformed into Alto by kissing Ichigo and is enjoying licking her clit to make her easier to penetrate plus she can enjoy it more and its less painful. **

_**After**_

**Kisshu, Ryou and Ichigo are sitting in a fast food café and Ichigo does not look pleased rather pissed off in fact Ryou is worried that she won't say anything. "Um Ichigo if your mad will you say so cos your freaking us out" Ryou says nervously. "Speak for yourself Blondie I feel quite satisfied" Kisshu smirks pleased that he screwed Ichigo again. "Well you would you horny elf!" Ryou says venomously to which Ichigo glares at them and they shut up immediately. "Just shut the hell up both of you I only wanted to go out with Ryou today and you get jealous Kisshu geez" Ichigo sighs crossly.**

_**10 mins later**_

**Ryou is eating a toasted cheese and tomato sandwich with an orange soda and some fries. It wasn't exactly his all time favourite meal but the place was so cheap it wasn't really that great an eatery it was merely convenient as Ichigo called it. Kisshu found his beef burger fascinating and by the time he finished it he ordered 2 cheeseburgers just to top it off with a cola and fries. "So this is earth food" Kisshu said shocked at this greasy cuisine humans ate.**

**Ichigo munched through her own beef burger and onion rings and every so often drank her cola. Her mind was stuck on the fact that she had just done it with a guy transformed into a cat and an alien elf in a park man was she horny for a teenager. She began to mumble crossly about having too much free time to which Kisshu and Ryou began to get perverse ideas. **

**Ichigo saw their faces "Look don't get no ideas or your toast got it geez" Ichigo moaned and scarfed down her food crossly. She got a brain freeze for drinking her cola too fast which ended rather comically as Kisshu found it funny then did it to himself as an experiment to which Ryou called them both idiots. "yeah well you're the one who wanted to sleep with this so called idiot" Ichigo sneered to which Ryou grumbled as Ichigo had put him in his place as he could think of nothing to say and merely sulked until they left the eatery. **

"**So kitten punishment time eh" Kisshu teased grabbing Ichigo and flying off with her back to his space-ship serenity. Thankfully Purin had been returned home and Taruto was helping her out with the housework and her siblings. Miss Rosbe had told them to call whenever they needed another helping hand. **

_**At Serenity**_

**Kisshu was sat on his bed wearing a white towel robe and waiting for Ichigo to appear from the shower after their day out with *groan* Ryou Shirogane. "How can she find that human attractive I mean I'm an alien prince hello" Kisshu thought to himself. At that moment Ichigo appeared from the shower wearing the robe but it flashed her breasts a bit as it was open and slack at the front so he could see water droplets running down her chest. Kisshu licked his lips deviously "looks good on you kitten" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo turned red. "Whatever can we just get to my punishment" Ichigo sighed crossly sitting on the bed beside him to which Kisshu pushed her down harder than she expected and gripped her hands above her head so she couldn't move and opened her robe with the other and stroked her chest. "You have such nice breasts Ichigo" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo blushed and looked away but was secretly pleased at his compliment. **

**Kisshu looked down at Ichigo who looked unhappy and released her hands but she merely put them both sides of her head and looked at him. "Ichigo you already had your punishment at the park I merely said it so you would know I was mad" Kisshu said bluntly. Ichigo sulked after that and refused Kisshu's attempts to kiss her which annoyed him. "Ok Kitten c'mon I'm sorry so don't ignore me" Kisshu said hugging Ichigo nuzzling his face into her chest but Ichigo was too shocked by his upset tone to scold him about where his head was. "Kisshu I won't ignore you if you get your head out from my dirty pillows" Ichigo said sternly to which Kisshu obeyed. Ichigo smiled and then they both removed their robes and began to kiss passionately with deep intensity. Ichigo loved every second and wanted to stay by Kisshu forever screw Masaya he could go straight to hell, he always forced it and got the pleasure Ichigo was merely an outlet to him she never got any pleasure in their previous sex. Then Kisshu pulled her under the sheet and laid Ichigo on her back and rubbed his manhood against her opening then entered her, he thrusted slow at first then harder and faster until they both climaxed and he lay next to Ichigo after pulling out.**

**Afterward Ichigo lay next to Kisshu her top half uncovered by the sheet and pressed against Kisshu's bare chest of course Kisshu didn't care it never got cold in the spaceship they had central heating. Kisshu stroked Ichigo hair before turning her onto her side in front of him and embracing her like that in his sleep and covering them both up as he did so. **


	4. Chapter 4: Keichiiro loves fish

_**Keichiiro loves fish**_

Lettuce was cleaning the tables after the café had closed for the day and she and Keichiiro were the only ones left since everyone had gone home. She felt kinda sad at that she was the only one who had not found somebody else yet it also made her kinda jealous too.

Kisshu and Ichigo had gone to a Love Hotel to have some alone time and to have some fun because Ichigo was hinting during work hours that Kisshu was way more passionate and kinky that Masaya ever was since he acted like sex could only happen after marriage.

Purin and Taruto had gone off to a noodle joint for their first date since they were growing closer and Taruto was seriously thinking about marrying her when they grew up which made Purin excited and hyperactive during work hours which annoyed everyone else.

Zakuro had mooched off with Pai since he was the mature one and knew how to pleasure a lady in all different kinds of ways plus he had offered to buy her dinner which she couldn't refuse so they were off together too.

Mint had stolen Masaya again and was taking him to a fancy gala dinner to show off since she was thinking about dating Masaya since he was not only good looking but very passionate in bed if he was horny enough which only took teasing from Mint.

As for Ryou he was out drinking since he didn't want to get stuck with Lettuce when they were supposed to be seeing other people until the 2 weeks were up. This made Lettuce anxious since she couldn't help but wonder if he was making out with cute girls there and drowning his sorrows in beer.

"Hey Lettuce your kinda quiet back there is everything ok?" Keichiiro asked worriedly bobbing his head through the entrance to the kitchen. He had kindly offered to stay behind and clean up with Lettuce and had taken the kitchen duty while she cleaned the café.

"Huh oh its nothing Keichiiro I'm just thinking is all" Lettuce said sighing sadly and continued to mop the floor but in truth what she really wanted to be doing was to be having some wild action with another guy since her sex life had been rather dull with Ryou.

Keichiiro wasn't buying it he knew lettuce was self conscious but now she was acting more like melancholy. He finished the last of the dishes and went into the café to check on Lettuce. "I may be the manager Lettuce but that doesn't mean you cannot confide in me when something bothers you" Keichiiro said kindly to which Lettuce responded by suddenly grabbing Keichiiro and crying on his chest while clinging to him tightly.

"Oh Keichiiro why…why can't I be cute like Ichigo, Zakuro or Mint I'm so plain and ordinary no wonder Ryou has lost interest in me" Lettuce sobbed loudly to which Keichiiro put his arms around her and placed one hand on her head to console her until she calmed down.

_**15 mins later**_

Keichiiro and Lettuce were walking through the park on their way home and Lettuce was still a little sad but had also cheered up somewhat which relieved Keichiiro he hated seeing Lettuce sad he preferred to see her sweet smiling face.

"Akasaka-kun thank you for helping me out back there but I feel so daft that I cried in front of you like that geez I'm such a crybaby" Lettuce said apologetically feeling rather daft. She took a quick peek at Keichiiro's face and thought to herself "Wow Keichiiro sure is handsome but why did I never notice it before?"

Keichiiro stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists thinking of Ryou. He remembered how Ryou often cancelled dates between Lettuce and himself because he was busy and how many times Lettuce had said she understood but knew deep down she wanted to cry and call him a jerk and how unfair he was being.

"Akasaka-kun what's wrong are you ok?" Lettuce asked walking towards him worriedly and looking deeply into his eyes her face very close to his. Suddenly Keichiiro pulled Lettuce close to him shocking her "Akasaka-kun what are you doing?" Lettuce asked worriedly she was baffled at his sudden change in behavior.

Keichiiro tightened his grip around Lettuce not wanting to let her go as if she would vanish if he released her. She was always so kind and so gentle and Ryou never treated her like she was that important yet he seemed to be overly affectionate with Ichigo and favor her more.

"Akasaka-kun please your hurting me what's the matter with you?" Lettuce whimpered quietly she was getting very afraid Keichiiro was usually friendly and cheerful he never acted like this he was being so quiet and forward it was very unlike him.

"You…You always seem to cry because of him…" Keichiiro said quietly shocking Lettuce into silence "Ryou always blows you off when it comes to dates and he chooses his work over you most days but you never cry or yell in front of him no matter how much you want to" Keichiiro said crossly "If it was me I would never let you cry unless necessary and would treat you right".

Lettuce couldn't believe what she was hearing Keichiiro Akasaka was in love with her I mean she usually thought he was kinda handsome but she had Ryou but now she could date him if she wanted due to the month's deadline. "Akasaka-Kun" Lettuce said gently wrapping her own arms around Keichiiro's back.

"Please…please call me Keichiiro I want you to call me by my first name" Keichiiro said gently stroking Lettuce's hair and breathing in her scent enjoying the warmth of her body pressed closely to his. Despite the choice of having any other woman Keichiiro liked Lettuce because of her good nature and kind hearted attitude.

Lettuce closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek then she whispered "I…I love you too Keichiiro" causing Keichiiro's heart to leap out of his chest and he felt like he was on cloud nine he had always wished for her love and now Lettuce was confessing to him.

"Oh Lettuce I'm so happy you feel that way I promise I'll make you happy please don't leave me ever" Keichiiro cried happily and pulled her into a passionate kiss which shocked her but she soon returned it since she and Ryou hardly ever kissed on the lips he mainly kissed her on the cheek like you would a younger sister or child.

_**That evening**_

Lettuce sat on her bed wearing green pajama's with blue fish on them her long hair was lose and flowing over her shoulders and down to her waist. She fingered it delicately and thought to herself "perhaps if I organize a date with Keichiiro I could tie my hair up but let it flow loosely" she pondered curiously.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door "Lettuce its mama I have a parcel for you" to which Lettuce got up quickly and retrieved the parcel from her mother and asked who it was from "I believe a handsome brunette who said he was your boss and that he forgot to give this to you after you left the park to come home" her mother said. After her mother left Lettuce opened the package and was touched to find a stuffed turtle toy inside and held it close to her bosom "Oh Keichiiro thank you…thank you so much" Lettuce sobbed quietly.

_**Morning**_

Everyone was rather baffled at Lettuce's new attitude at work the next day she kept daydreaming, singing, humming, giggling shyly and gazing at Keichiiro every now and then until the mews figured it out. "I think Lettuce is in love with Keichiiro you guys" Ichigo said sternly which did make the others mews except Purin fit Lettuce's behavior into an explanation. "I would also explain why she's cheered up all of a sudden" she concurred.

They were completely unaware that Ryou had overheard everything and decided he would do the same with Ichigo "she is cuter and sexier to boot plus it means I can date her afterward" Ryou chuckled and went back to the lab to do more research. Lettuce saw him walk away but said nothing as she knew it was part of the monthly deal.


	5. Chapter 5: Mistress Zakuro

Mint made her way to Zakuro's house excitedly with a bag full of goodies as she planned on staying the night. Her mind was filled with lustful thought of being with Zakuro all night and getting to call her "master". "I'm gonna get to play adult games with Zakuro Onee-sama" Mint cried happily as she reached the gates outside Zakuro's mansion. Before entering she fixed her hair intently and flattened her skirt in case of any creases and walked through the gate.

_**Inside**_

"Welcome miss I shall inform her ladyship that you have arrived" the maid said politely as she made her way upstairs after hanging up Mint's coat. While she waited Mint admired the house's formal décor and felt that her own home seemed normal compared to this temple like structure.

"Mint you came how lovely to see you" Zakuro said politely making her way downstairs in what could only be described as a kinky outfit. Mint tried to remain calm but her heart just about leapt out of her chest and she began to turn red.

Zakuro was wearing black high heels with pointed toes, fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt, a black leather miniskirt that ended under her butt, a black corset top that ended above her belly button and was fastened with hooks and a black choker.

"G…glad to b…be here Z…Zakuro Onee-sama" Mint stammered her face bright red from embarrassment. She felt kind of ashamed at the ordinary outfit she was wearing and her head drooped.

Mint's hair was lose for a change but she had it tied back with a yellow ribbon, she was wearing a Dark blue V front strapless dress that ended under her butt with a dark pink diamond pattern with a fine yellow line diamond pattern underneath. She had a silver bangle on her left wrist and was wearing silver spaghetti sandals.

"You look so cute you should dress like that more often would you like to come to my room for some beverages and refreshments?" Zakuro said sweetly to which Mint nodded happily and ran up to Zakuro and grabbed her arm happily.

As the two girls made their way upstairs the maids and butlers began to mutter "Oh my such a cute girl isn't she the Aizawa heir" "Yes for her to be friends with Miss Zakuro is quite an honour".

Zakuro gave a quick glance downwards and the servants scattered and Zakuro muttered "geez what a pain" under her breath which Mint only minorly heard so she was left confused and baffled as to what had just occurred.

_**In Zakuro's room**_

"Wow such a beautiful room so much nicer than mine and it smells great too" Mint cried happily as she gazed at the furnishings, bathroom and garden. Zakuro smiled as Mint Hyperactively rushed around admiring everything.

The walls were painted Dark purple; the bed was Lavender and black; the furniture was violet as were the curtains and the bathroom was white. Zakuro saw mint's expression about the colour and laughed "Go ahead you can say it I won't be mad" she chuckled.

"It's very…" Mint began looking uneasy but Zakuro kept smiling at her warmly with big gentle eyes "…very purple" Mint said closing her eyes quickly and waited for Zakuro to sound annoyed or pissed off but instead was answered with a giggle.

"I suppose it is, I guess it comes from force of habit from wearing it all the time" Zakuro chuckled and then Mint began to laugh too. After they stopped laughing Zakuro poured Mint and herself some Peach iced tea and got some salmon Onigiri as a snack and they chatted.

After a while when Mint fell asleep on Zakuro's bed, Zakuro was about to stroke her hair when she spotted the black enamel purse had brought that sat at on top of the wardrobe at the end of her bed and went to investigate. When she opened it she smirked and looked at Mint and walked towards her door and locked it leaving a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the handle and got a few "Toys" from the wardrobe.

_**Later**_

Mint came to but she was bound to the bed by ropes on every post and couldn't move and she began to panic. She remembered falling asleep on Zakuro's bed but that was it but when she looked down she turned pale and screamed.

"Oh my Mint is something wrong?" Zakuro said coyly and appeared in her outfit from earlier and she had a large smirk spread wide across her face which sent shivers down her spine, Zakuro chuckled as Mint tugged on the ropes but to no avail.

Mint gave a nervous laugh and turned to Zakuro "Um Zakuro Onee-sama why am I naked?" Mint asked nervously to which Zakuro laughed again this juts worried Mint even more "seriously I'm really scared" Mint cried struggling to get free but it was no use.

Zakuro revealed Mint's purse and Mint turned red "Y'know Mint when I looked in here I found some very interesting items inside" Zakuro said and fished out a vibrator and Mint turned red and looked away.

"Y…Your mistaken that's not mine it must have been a prank from Ryou" Mint lied her face practically beetroot. However she knew she couldn't lie now Zakuro had the proof and was dangling it in front of her face.

"Let's see Mint I want to have some fun and you have all these goodies so why not share them with your dear old Onee-sama" Zakuro teased licking mint's neck causing her to jolt "Oh my so sensitive Mint you must really be holding back an awful lot is it true you screwed with Masaya first" Zakuro teased.

Mint couldn't speak but panicked when Zakuro turned on a vibrator and stuck it in between her legs in her panties "Ah no Zakuro Onee-sama ah take it ah out ah!" Mint moaned lustfully but Zakuro just smirked and pulled down Mint's top making her blush.

"Such nice perky breasts you must fondle these a lot when your alone hmm" Zakuro teased and licked Mint's nipples making the girl moan louder and thanked kami that Zakuro had locked the door "That's right let big sister hear your sexy voice".

_**After**_

Mint lay on the bed panting breathlessly now clothed again but her shoes were on the floor, her bracelet on the dresser and her hair was sort of a mess she got up and fixed herself up to look presentable but her face was flushed bright pink.

Zakuro sat on the chair in front of her makeup mirror table and was faced towards the bed smoking a cigarette. She had a devious gleam in her eyes as Mint fixed herself up uncomfortably as she felt Zakuro's eyes pierce her like daggers.

"Something wrong Mint I thought this is what you wanted besides I'm all you bloody talk about at work" Zakuro said breathing out irritably. She was rather enjoying teasing Mint who liked to act snobby in front of the others and kissed her ass and quite frankly she was sick of it.

"Yes but I admire you more than love you Zakuro onee-sama" Mint said nervously and picked up her things nervously and made her way to the door.

"Mint I'll see you again soon" Zakuro teased her eyes gleaming and flashing all of her pearly white teeth like a real wolf watching its prey.

Mint turned red and unlocked the door and made her way down the hall and she saw servants whispering and giggling till Mint snapped at them "have you nothing better to do!" and they scattered but some were still smirking and giggling like hyena's making Mint nervous.


End file.
